DC Drabbles
by Star Fata
Summary: 1.YJ will never die 2.Drakes of a feather 3.Brothers 4.Remnant 5.5 times Batclan hated the Drake family
1. Young Justice shall never die

**Title: YJ will never die**

**Summary: I was reading another fic where Young Justice was disbanded (against their will) after refusing to join the Teen Titans. My brain came up with the idea that they would meet up every weekend in civilian disguise to keep in touch. Then I encountered a problem, Cassie's identity was public! So I came up with new alter egos that I liked. After all, if one has to be in disguise, they all have to be.**

**Cookie for guessing origin of names, surnames. And pat yourself on the back if you work out who's who.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Cyber Cheesecake, and the alternate names of YJ.**

The girl who sat down at the window table of The Cyber Cheesecake was interesting rather than pretty.

Her hair was a dark brown, pulled away from her face in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were outlined with mascara, but nothing else. Her glasses prevented too much eye make-up. They were box shaped and clunky, like reading glasses of times gone by, except that the frames were a bright green.

Her skin was unnaturally pale and glittered with hints of the powder she'd used. Her lips, like her boots, combats and fishnet shirt, were black, as were her nails. Under the fishnet was a bright blue top that looked at first glance to be a sports bra.

In the city of Schonfel, she stood out more than the average Jane. However, the major benefit of a city; is that no matter how small it actually is, it's all been done before (and if it hasn't, no one wants to let on). She didn't stand out that much as she could have a mere thirty minute drive away.

Her name was Sandy Hinkley, and she was one of a group of kids who had been meeting in The Cyber Cheesecake every Saturday morning for three years. Sandy always arrived first.

Today, rather unusually, Conal Mooney arrived second. He was a well built lad, with dyed blonde hair that he tried to keep short. His red and yellow Hawaiian shirt tended to draw attention, so he wore it open with a tank top underneath. His puka shell necklace and silver stud earring were present, as always. He was an odd one, but they all were in their little group. It was a wonder they were friends with each other, as they were all different kinds of odd from several different cities.

The next to arrive was Alan Maxson. The too-large T-shirt he wore today had the phrase 'Smile- it confuses people'. His short brown hair was in dreadlocks, and his eyes were hidden by sunglasses. When asked, he'd happily tell anyone who had done so that he had an eye condition that meant his eyes were bloodshot nearly all the time, so to avoid trouble he wore sunglasses. Poor boy couldn't sit still to save his life, so once their fourth friend arrived they would only stay for a short time.

The three started to look worried around nine, and the staff and other regulars grew concerned. Dan was never late.

Suddenly, a figure came flying through the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" Dan panted. "Robbery at the station, cops needed a statement, missed the bus."

"What?" Conal barked, eyes wide.

The three stared at Dan for a long moment, checking for damage. Dan Batson was the strangest of the bunch. Either Dan was a slim, short boy with a fondness for nail polish, or Dan was an averagely sized girl who happened to have short black hair and a fondness for baggy, gender neutral clothes.

Dan's name had made the owners of the Cyber Cheesecake think that Dan was a boy, until Dan had revealed that he/she was named after a woman called Danette.

When one of the others were asked, they'd smile ruefully and admit sometimes they weren't sure either.

"I'm fine." Dan dismissed their concerned. "No one was hurt, but I happened to get a good look at the guy before he pulled down the ski mask."

"Anyone we know?" Sandy asked dryly.

There were a few laughs at that. Another customer had once suggested they were 'mafia' children, due to their astounding knowledge of criminals and the like.

"So." Dan, as the last to arrive, ordered the drinks. An extra large Carmel Latte for Sandy, a Mochasippi for Conal, an Egg Cream for Alan and a grape flavored Zesti for Dan, along with a plate of cookies to share.

"So what?" Conal replied.

Dan rolled the baby blue eyes that had had every male/female in the Cafe swoon at least once. "So, Sandy said she had some news. She got me curious. Curiosity and I are a dangerous mix."

Lips twitched as Dan's friends tried to hide their smiles behind their drinks.

"We are!" Dan insisted.

Sandy changed the subject with all the subtlety of a sledge hammer. "Annie's recovery is going well. I think we should invite her to these little get-togethers."

The mood changed. "Are you sure she can deal with it?" Alan asked, hopefully.

Sandy nodded, hands clenched around her cup. "She's sick of rehab, but you know Annie. There's no way she's going to be anything less than okay for release."

Alan nodded with a wistful smile. "I'm okay, it's only a little bump." He said, clearly imitating a female.

"Too bad it was a broken arm." Conal smirked.

Dan, serious as ever, stepped up to the serious aspect. "I haven't been able to visit very often. How is she dealing with what happened to Bo?"

The sorrow was like a thunderbolt. Blink, and you'd have missed it, despite its intensity.

"She's dealing. I don't think she realized what he was to her until he..." Sandy trailed off.

Alan shifted uncomfortably. "None of us did. Poor Annie."

They were silent for several long, awkward moments broken only when a car backfired outside, causing all four to jump out of their chairs, ready to... do something.

The waitress smiled at them, knowing that this would really liven up the staff gossip for weeks.

Laughing nervously, they sat down again. They would finish their drinks, then they would leave to who-knows-where. But they'd be back next week.


	2. Drakes of a feather

**Title: Drakes together**

**Summary: Tim has a superhero relative.**

**Other: To hell with the timeline! I don't understand it, and my efforts at sticking to it are minimal at the very best.**

Black Canary, known to friends as Dinah Lance, froze as a picture came on the screen. Her surrogate son, Roy Harper AKA Arsenal, looked at her in confusion. How could a report on the Obeah man cause this reaction? As far as he knew, she'd never encountered the wacko, and there was no reason for her to freak out about him.

"No. No. No no nonononono." Dinah murmured. "Why didn't they call me? Why didn't I know?"

Roy hesitated before laying his hand on Dinah's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Dinah jumped. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Did you find what you're looking for?" Roy asked, deciding that repeating his original question would be pointless.

"No." Dinah turned back to the screen. "I found something much more important."

Puzzled, Roy moved to read over her shoulder. "What?"

Dinah clicked off of the screen. "It's personal Roy. I need to get a few days off, arrange for someone to look after the florist's..." Still mumbling, she strode towards the exit.

Shrugging, Roy moved back to his own research. Dinah was practically his mom, but that didn't mean he understood her. She'd be fine, although he might need to call Ollie to let him know that Dinah was on autopilot.

The last time he'd hugged her while she was in that state he'd ended up with a concussion.

Three days later, with her blonde wig still in Star City, Dinah walked into Jack Drake's hospital room. It had taken an inordinate amount of paperwork to prove she was his cousin, but this was something she needed to do before anything else.

"Hey cousin." She greeted his unconscious form. "First off, I'd like to say how completely pissed off at you I am. Those 'just in case' instructions regarding Tim? If you weren't already in a coma I'd put you right in one."

Sitting down heavily, she let out a huff. "Janet's will stated he was to be put in my custody if she or you were unavailable. Your lawyer's instructions were I was the ultimate last resort. You're alive, your wishes were followed."

"I didn't even know what happened until recently. He's been staying with Bruce Wayne for three months now, and no one bothered to tell me. Did you really think it'd be better for him to stay with a stranger than me, or were you just being spiteful?" She ranted. "Janet didn't mind me; she didn't mind sharing Tim with me. What was your problem?"

She sighed. "You cut me out of his life for stupid reasons, but he used to sneak phone calls every now and then. He always was a smart kid, and a hell of a lot sneakier than you gave him credit for."

"He must hate me for not showing up to Janet's funeral. I'll have to visit her too, before I try to see Tim." Dinah leaned forward. "I hope that he'll see me. I have a hell of a lot of forgiveness to ask for. Beg for."

She smiled at his form. "And I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for that."

She stood and left the room, buying some flowers from the gift shop to lay at Janet's grave. She'd always liked sunflowers, but they didn't have any. Carnations would have to do.

"Hey Janet." Dinah smiled at the gravestone. "Sorry it took me so long. I just found out on Wednesday." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry to say this, but I think the wrong parent died. I love Jack, he's my cousin and I kind of have to, but you and I both know he wasn't the best father. He wanted the perfect son, who'd play ball, go fishing, and admire him and eventually take over Drake industries."

"He got Tim, who loves taking photographs and puzzles and doesn't really know how to deal with people. And me. God, if I couldn't make it out here I would call every weekend, even when Tim was still learning to talk. That must have been annoying, to say the least." Dinah laughed at this, determinedly ignoring the watery blur in her vision. "You didn't mind sharing Tim with me, and I don't think I could have ever repaid you for that Janet. And now I can't."

Taking a deep breath, she blinked and ignored the tears that fell. "You were a great mom to him."

There was nothing else to say, so she arranged the carnations neatly and left for her car. Now, she would head to Wayne Manor. She wasn't ready, but it was the right thing to do next. And although she wanted nothing more than to stall for a little while longer, it wasn't fair to her or Tim.

An elderly man answered the door. "May I help you?"

Dinah smiled nervously. "I'm looking for Tim Drake. Is he home?"

"That depends entirely on whom is asking." The man smiled back.

"I'm Dinah Lance. I'm Jack's cousin."

The man stared at her for a long moment, making her squirm slightly. "I'll fetch Master Tim. If you would be so kind as to wait in the lobby?"

Her smile brightened immeasurably. "I'd be happy to!"

As she immediately flinched and started cursing herself mentally for acting like a complete idiot, Alfred chuckled and let her in before fetching Tim.

He had barely left the room before Dinah realized Tim might not want to see her. He might not want anything to do with her, and she'd never see him again, and no one would send her flowers on Mother's day and dear god why had she even come because Timmy was probably doing fine and Bruce Wayne was rich and had already raised a son and Timmy probably hated her and this was a huge mistake ohgodohgodohgodohgod...

"Dinah?" A voice asked from the stairs.

She looked up. "You're not Tim." She accused, before squinting at the man's face. "Dick Grayson, right?"

Dick squirmed. "Right. I'm a friend of Roy's."

Vigilante? Or a friend from when Ollie dragged Roy to every society party he was invited to?

Dinah didn't want to know, but Larry Lance didn't raise a fool. "I'm guessing from work." He wouldn't have recognised her otherwise.

He attempted to deny this with an easy smile, but she knew who he was. Nightwing's eye colour had been revealed to her after she accidentally pulled the shower curtain back, thinking Ollie was behind it. It wasn't too hard to put the pieces together.

.... Wait a second. There was a new Robin, he'd hit the streets about a week ago. She remembered Roy mentioning the new member of the 'Batfamily'. Could it be Tim?

Before her brain could even begin to process the terrifying possibility of Tim being a crimefighter, his voice came from behind Nightwing.

"M?" He called, stepping out from behind the taller man. His blue eyes were hopeful.

"Duckie?" Dinah gasped. He'd grown since she'd last seen him, and the twelve year old was now just up to her ribcage. His muscles were toned (confirming he was probably the new Robin) and he barely resembled the little boy she'd had to leave behind.

He smiled at the nickname before launching himself at her. "You're here!"

"I came as soon as I could." She promised. "Oh god, how are you?"

He shrugged, head resting on her chest. "Been better."

She hugged him tightly. "Oh Duckie."

They remained this way until Dick coughed.

Dinah looked at him annoyed, wiping away her tears. Tim sprung away from her and did the same. "What?"

"How do you two know each other?" Dick demanded. "And what's with this 'M' and 'Duckie' stuff?"

Dinah looked at Tim, silently leaving it up to him which story to tell.

"M is for Mother." Tim replied. "And James Bond's boss. Duckie is for the guy off of NCIS, my surname, and my eyes."

Dick looked stunned. Dinah decided to clear up Tim's last statement. "I always told him his eyes were duck-egg blue, and the name Drake means duck."

A wounded sound tore itself from Dick's throat. Tim flinched and whispered to Dinah. "Shouldn't have said the eyes."

"Why not?" Dinah hissed back.

Tim didn't answer. "Dick? You in there?"

The next words out of Dick's mouth amused Dinah immensely. "Black Canary is your mom?"

"WHAT?" Tim yelled.

Dinah couldn't help it. She began to laugh.

Hours later, Dinah having been invited to dinner, Dinah found herself having to explain herself to Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon (who was 'just dropping by') and Alfred Pennyworth. Tim was sitting on a chair between the two groups, a slightly bemused look on his face that Dinah was certain was reflected on her own features.

It was an odd situation. She was in a billionaire playboy's living room, about to be interrogated by one of the most feared vigilantes in the world, her surrogate son's best friend, the all knowing, all seeing Oracle, and the butler.

"So." Bruce Wayne (Batman Dinah reminded herself) smiled. "We weren't aware Tim had any other relatives."

"Jack didn't want me in Tim's life." Dinah explained. "I thought it best not to stir up trouble for him."

Barbara looked at her quizzically. "Why not?"

"Excuse me?" Dinah asked. She thought it was fairly obvious why she wouldn't want to cause trouble for Tim.

"Why didn't Jack want you in Tim's life?" Barbara asked.

"Oh." Dinah's eyes flitted to Tim involuntarily. "I think he was insecure. Tim was his son, and I should have been a distant relative to him, seen only at family reunions and funerals etc. My presence in Tim's life was unwelcome, as was his knowledge of the adoption."

Tim smiled at her. "He used the excuse that she only wanted my inheritance. This was after she started dating Oliver Queen."

Dinah nodded. "Apparently dating a billionaire made me a golddigger."

Bruce nodded, his face serious. "Why did you give custody of Tim to your cousin?"

Tim inhaled sharply and leaned forward. He hadn't heard this story.

"I got pregnant when I was sixteen." Dinah began. "The father didn't want to know, and for a long time, neither did I. I hated the idea of being a mother. I wanted to live, be Black Canary like my mom and generally kick ass."

She looked at Timmy, trying to convey an apology without words. "I used to lie awake, plucking at my skin, wishing I could pull away the pregnant Dinah and reveal the real Dinah beneath."

Tim flinched slightly.

"When I finally told my parents, dad went ballistic. Mom was more understanding, and offered to arrange an abortion."

Tim tensed.

"I don't know what it says about me that my first thought was 'that's murder'. I've always been pro-choice." Dinah confessed. Tim relaxed.

"So, she suggested getting a doctor to check on the baby, and research my options." Dinah smiled bitterly. "For some reason, no one suggested keeping the baby."

"Somehow, Jack found out I was pregnant and probably giving up the child. He flew over and asked if I would give him the kid. I told him I'd consider it. He took that as a yes, and it wasn't like _I_ could provide for a child. He and Janet weren't able to have kids, I had a kid I couldn't keep.... Soon everyone was talking about what a wonderful mother Janet would be, and asking her permission to touch my stomach. I was just the birthmother, it's not like my opinion counted."

Dinah took a deep breath. "Janet stayed in town for the entire pregnancy, and she made sure that I was as okay with it as possible. We discussed so many names, I think we could have written a book. If you'd been a girl, your name would have been Timandra, after Shakespeare's play. We liked Robin for a boy, mainly because we both watched a lot of movies, and one was the Disney version of Robin Hood. That was the first time you kicked Duckie."

Tim blushed, but smiled. He'd never heard this before. He couldn't help but love the irony though.

"Jack shot both down, said he wouldn't have a girl with such a pompous name, and no son of his would be named after a sissy bird." Dinah's lips twitched as both Dick and Tim let out growls.

"So we changed to 'Timothy' for a boy and Robin for a girl. Our little rebellion." Dinah laughed. "Oh, I know it's horrible of me to say so, but Janet and I spent most of our time planning for the baby, or working out ways to annoy Jack."

Tim smiled. He could imagine it; they'd been the same every time they'd gotten together.

"Why did you give him up?" Barbara asked again.

Dinah's smile vanished. "I didn't feel like I had a choice anymore. When he was born, I wanted to keep him. But Janet loved him too, and so we agreed to share motherhood. Tim was premature, and Janet wanted to make sure he was as healthy as possible, so I moved to Gotham to help look after him. Those four months were the best of my life."

Alfred looked at her piercingly. "Why didn't you come to collect Tim when you heard about the incident?"

"I had to find someone to look after my florist shop, then I had to get here." Dinah said bluntly. "I found out on Wednesday."

A few people blinked at that.

Later that night, Dinah sat next to Tim. "Hey Duckie."

"M." He greeted back. "What is it?"

"I know you're going on patrol after this nap." She said. "And I wanted to get some things out there before I went back to my hotel."

Tim nodded his acceptance.

"First off, my first reaction on hearing you were Robin was to think, 'he's too young. He's my baby, he can't get hurt, how dare Batman put my baby in danger!'" She mocked herself. "My next thought was 'so **this** is how mom felt'."

Tim laughed.

"I'm proud of you, but expect many, many phone calls in the near future." She warned. "And know that, even though Janet was your mom, as far as I'm concerned, you're my baby boy. I'm the one you called when you had nightmares, I'm the one who gave you your first camera, and you inherited my father's detective abilities and improved upon them tenfold."

Tim grinned at the praise. "You're my mom too. M just fits better."

Dinah's eyes (blue, just like Timmy's) watered slightly. "Thanks Duckie."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Your biological father wasn't the best person. However, I could track him down if you want me too. Also, there is a chance you could have a metagene. And I'd like you to meet Roy and Ollie, but if you don't want too that's fine."

Tim put his hand up. "Thanks. I'd like to meet Roy and Oliver, but right now I just want to sleep. We've got time M. I have no interest in my biological father. I'll see you tomorrow M."

Dinah stifled a smile. He was such a cute mini-bat! "See you tomorrow Duckie."


	3. Brothers

Title: Brothers

Summary: Tim Drake finds an adoption certificate in his father's drawer. Life goes topsy-turvy after that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Tim had been staring at the same piece of paper for what felt like years. It was unbelievable how something as innocent as needing his birth certificate to humour Ives in his new obsession with horoscopes could change his life. Then again, it was probably equally hard to believe an innocent trip to the circus would result in a nine year old boy discovering the identities of costumed vigilantes Batman and Robin, five years later.

But still.... He did look a bit like his parents. He wasn't imagining that. Everyone (including him) assumed that the major differences were due to recessive genes and various other factors.

Except that they weren't. Because he'd inherited his looks from the people who'd decided to give him up.

It was an odd feeling. On one hand, it explained the odd sensation that he didn't fit into the Drake family. On the other hand, he doubted he'd fit into his biological family, because much of who he'd become was due to the specific events and resources surrounding him.

That didn't mean he wasn't willing to try. After all, this 'Catherine Malone' and 'Willis Todd' might have had other children. Maybe not with each other, but he'd always wanted a sibling, and it couldn't hurt to try, right?

Tim was about ready to slam his head against his desk. After finding an obituary for Willis Todd dated about five years ago, he'd hacked the police mainframe. After all, what reason would a thirty year old man have to just drop dead? The information on his 'father' was telling. He'd been a minion of Two-face, and was suspected of being the one to sabotage the Graysons' act.

Had he passed his father, all those years ago? Was he really the son of the man who'd killed; not only the Graysons, but the innocence of two boys? No. He was the son of Jack and Janet Drake. Willis Todd was merely the sperm donor. It was ironic that the man had had a hand in the most significant event of his young life, but he was not going to become Willis Todd.

And he was **still** going to search for his possible siblings. He knew the name of one, Jason Todd. According to his birth certificate, he was the son of Sheila Haywood. He would look both of them up... After he found out more about Catherine Malone.

The records on Catherine were woefully incomplete. Her date of birth, her marriage to Willis Todd (two years after he'd been born) and her death. The only way to get to know about the woman would be to ask the people with personal experience.

To do that, he'd need to fit in. Look out world, Timmy Malone was on his way. After he learnt about the world, of course.

It had taken four months before he felt able to approach the apartment Catherine had lived. His clothes had been bought from a charity shop, and showed their age and use, his hair was unbrushed, and he'd used the cheapest shampoo he could find that didn't smell of flowers. He knew the slang of the area, from moving from teenage hangout to teenage hangout over the past four months, always adapting his looks and attitude to the area.

It had taken him a while before he found someone willing to talk to him about Catherine Todd. She'd been sick after Willis had gone down, and Jason had looked after her. When she'd died, Jason had kept on living in their apartment before being sent to Ma Gunn's school for wayward boys.

He now had no other leads except Jason and **his** biological mother. Seeing as Sheila Haywood would probably not have information on Catherine, that left Jason. Tim managed to track him down... To his next door neighbour. Which was oddly ironic and utterly terrifying all at once.

Especially since this means his brother is Robin. His life has now come full circle.

There was no way in hell he could just walk up and talk to Jason though. He'd have to write a letter.

Two weeks later, Jason Todd looked at Alfred in surprise as the butler put a letter next to his plate.

"What?" He asked. "Is that for me?"

Alfred smiled. "The envelope appears to be addressed to you Master Jason."

Jason stared at the letter suspiciously as Bruce and Alfred watched him, somewhat amused. Finally he shrugged and opened it. Inside, there was a small sheet of paper and a smaller envelope. He decided to read the paper first.

_Dear Jason,_

_I recently discovered that I was adopted. When I tracked down my biological father, you were his son. My biological mother is Catherine Malone, and I hope that you'll tell me more about her. If you want to, of course. If you want to know more about me, you can open the envelope enclosed. If not, you can just throw it away and never be tempted to use the information inside._

_Your brother, T._

Jason was dumbstruck, and handed the letter to Bruce. He wanted him to make the world start making sense again. How could he have a brother? And what did T stand for anyway? Thaddeus? Thomas? Tucker? Tyrone? Maybe something weird like that boy at his school, Tawia.

That was it. He was opening the envelope, before his brain broke trying to give his 'brother' a name.

_If you haven't read the piece of paper enclosed in the envelope, do so now._

_I found out I was adopted, and searched for my bio parents, Willis Todd and Catherine Malone. When I found Willis Todd's obituary, I researched him further. Did you know he was the one who sabotaged the Flying Graysons? That scared me. I was four when my parents decided it'd be fun to go to the circus, and after that we haven't been since. I've been trying to remember if I saw him, but I was only four. My only clear memories of that day are the end of the performance when... well, When._

_It took much longer for me to find out about Catherine Malone, and I needed to know at least a little about her before I started looking for you. I suppose I could have asked Sheila Haywood for information on Willis, but I'm not particularly interested in him, as I'm sure you can understand._

_My name is Timothy (Tim, __**never**__ Timmy) Drake, and the irony is killing me when I write this, but I live right next door. Well, it's not __**exactly right**__ next door, but for this street it is. My adoptive parents are Jack and Janet, and they run Drake industries. You made a good impression on my father when he met you, but my mother thinks you're a bit 'rough'. Must have been the shiner you had that night._

_I usually manage to avoid society parties (being short somehow relates to being delicate, which my mother equates to being ill) but the few times I haven't been able to, you've been missing. How ironic is that?_

_Okay, there is no way to make this even vaguely coherent, so here goes a long, boring list of facts._

_I usually carry a camera around. I'm not particularly good just yet, but I enjoy taking pictures._

_I'm smart. As in, college level science when I'm only thirteen smart. Sadly, maths and science appear to be the only areas where this intelligence will allow me to skip ahead._

_I've known the identities of Batman and Robin since I was nine years old and saw the first Robin do a quadruple somersault._

_I think that the only reason Dick could pull off the Robin outfit was because he was too young to know better. This changed when puberty hit, and I really think you should get Bruce to let you redesign the outfit into something with PANTS._

And what? There was some more information, about who Tim's best friend was, his housekeeper's name, but his brain was sort of broken. He handed this letter to Bruce as well.

"Little brother's got a point about the pants." He murmured absently. His brain was trying to reassemble, but he was just getting his head around possibly having a little brother. The 'oh-shit-he-knows' could come later, and the fact it was Dick's fault would probably come five seconds after that.

He hoped that Tim really was his brother. The kid sounded fun.


	4. Remnant

**Title: Remnant**

**Summary: A new superhero is born**

**Disclaimer: I own Remnant and pretty much nothing else. And my claim on Remnant's pretty iffy.**

Robin blinked in surprise at the figure in front of him. "Do I know you?" He asked, before cursing himself. What if this was someone he'd met as Tim Drake?

The man smiled, brown eyes flashing. His clothes were rather old fashioned, Tim noted. He wouldn't have been too out of place in the forties.

"I don't think we've met. We should have though." The man nodded regretfully.

"Ookay?" Robin cocked his head. "Sir, do you need help getting home?"

He laughed. "No. I'm just a messenger boy for tonight, and then I'm to head 'home'."

Robin frowned and turned to go. The man seemed coherent, but was clearly insane.

"Tim, the message is for you." He said, and all the Gotham sounds seemed to cease,

Robin whirled around. "What did you say?"

The man ignored him. "Tim, it's your time.

A batarang was in his hand before he could think about it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The man pointed behind him. Robin risked a glance over his shoulder. Gotham was... gone. He was in a tunnel of some kind.

He turned to look at the man, but he was gone, and so was the building they'd been standing on.

"Can't stay here." He grumbled. Turning, Robin began to walk towards where he hoped the tunnel ended.

Eventually, he entered a cave.

"Welcome Timothy Drake. I see Charles found you easily enough." A voice called.

The boy in question fell into a fighting stance. "Who are you? Show yourself."

"As you wish." The voice answered. All of a sudden, the cave lit up. On a throne-like chair was an old man, with a long grey beard. "I am known as Shazam."

Tim's mind raced to the time he had heard Billy Batson admit he was Captain Marvel, complete with demonstration.

"Marvel's mentor?" He asked.

Shazam let out a booming laugh. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

He became serious once again. "Tim, I regret that I must bestow this burden upon you, but it is your time."

"What'd you mean?" Tim asked, still wary.

Shazam gestured at two glowing orbs, one a bright yellow and one red.

"Your friends..." Shazam sighed. "Their premature deaths mean that our world is without their powers once again. You must take their place."

"What?" Tim barked, stunned.

"I give you the telekinesis of Superboy, the senses of Kon-El, the speed of Impulse, the knowledge of Kid Flash, the powers of the original Young Justice."

The orbs flew at Tim, knocking him off of his feet. He never hit the ground, as he felt some part of him reach out and keep him away from the ground.

"What? What's going on?" Tim yelled, frightened. He was floating.

"It will come in time, Timothy." Shazam instructed, sadly. "The activation phrase for your new costume is Skify."

"What?" Tim laughed involuntarily. "Isn't it usually your predessesor's codename?"

Shazam laughed. "It is usually the names of the gods who bestowed you with your gifts. Farewell young Timothy."

Tim blinked, and found himself on the rooftop. Stunned, he turned and observed Gotham City. Looking down, he still had the Robin suit.

"Skify." He muttered, not expecting anything to happen. **Praying** for nothing to happen.

He felt the lightning strike him with every fibre of his being. But it hadn't come from the sky, it had come from the new part of him that surrounded his skin, and the part of him that was urging him to _get moving_ already.

He jumped and reached for the de-cel which isn't there. He ends up floating in front of a darkened office window.

He's still wearing a domino mask, except that it's black now. The white-out lenses prevent him from seeing if his eyes have changed in some way.

He's wearing a black spandex suit like Nightwing's, only instead of a blue bird on his chest, there's a red 'S' shield containing a stylized 'R', also in blood red. There are lighting marks down the outsides of his arms, almost like the ones on Bart's costume except for the colour. These are a slightly lighter red than the marks on his chest, but not much.

He still has his bat-belt, including his bow. Somehow, this isn't nearly as shocking as the fact he still has Robin's cape, although it's now totally black, and that his 'ninja boots' as Kon used to call them are now such a dark red he can barely see the difference between them and his suit.

The (former?) Robin continues staring at his reflection until he hears the familiar sound of a de-cel line.

"You know, Batman doesn't like metas in his city." A familiar voice states, part dead serious but covered in false amusement.

"I know." He whispers to Nightwing.

Nightwing blinks. He doesn't need to see the man's eyes to know this. "You a Titan or something? You sound familiar."

He had to get out of here. Tim reached for the energy he could feel thrumming though him, and felt the rest of the world slow down as he flew towards the Clock Tower. Bab's lives in Metropolis now, but the Clocktower is still theirs.

He lands hard on the floor, and gasps for breath he doesn't really need. Robin can't be a metahuman. He now has powers. Ergo, he can't be Robin anymore.

_Who is he?_

The R stands for Robin, except now it doesn't. He could follow Jason's example and rip off a Supervillain's name (Renegade), or he could do what Dick did and try find a character to borrow the name from.

A noise from the balcony. He turns, but sees nothing except his own reflection in the broken window.

He looks as the floor, and there is a groove where he skidded across. He now has a great deal more respect for his empowered friends.

Tim looks at the window. There's something teasing in his memory, except he's never heard it before.

'When we remember we are all mad, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained.' It's Mark Twain, Bart liked his work. He'd never used that quote before, but that didn't mean that he hadn't known it.

So, the 'knowledge' of Kid Flash included the remnants of the San Francisco Library.

Remnant. Remnant of Young Justice? Remnant of Bart Allen and Kon-El?

"I'm Remnant." He announces to the (not)empty Clocktower.

"Good to know." Nightwing says, calmly stepping out of the shadows. Remnant smiled, and mumbled under his breath. His Robin suit reappeared, startling his brother. He was not looking forward to explaining this one.


	5. Five times Batclan hated Drakes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title: Five times the Batclan hated the Drakes**

**Summary: Self explanatory, except that this is mostly before Tim became Robin.**

Bruce Wayne adjusted his tie absentmindedly, as he laughed at the nonsense the pretty debutante was spewing at him. Dear god he hated these things. There were times he wondered if 'Brucie Wayne' was really worth enough to go through these things.

He looked around for his ward, and saw a small black head resting on the sofa arm.

Too small to be Dick, but he had to check. Excusing himself from the deb (Nikola, he believed), he moved over.

The boy couldn't have been more than seven at the very most. He clutched the camera around his neck the way that other children would clutch at a parent or beloved toy.

"Oh. Sorry about that." A voice apologised, embarrassed. "I didn't think he'd fall asleep."

Bruce turned to see a red head, Janet Drake if he remembered correctly. "When did you arrive?" He asked quietly, so as not to disturb the boy.

"Seven or so." Janet laughed loudly, waving her hand, causing the boy to stir. "He's usually so good at these things."

Bruce glanced at the clock. It was half past one. "He could sleep in Dick's room for tonight." He offered. "Save you waking him."

Janet looked at him in shock, and Bruce reminded himself that Brucie was a playboy and a ditz, but he was also Dick's guardian. It wasn't completely out of character to act fatherly on occasion.

"That's not necessary Mr Wayne." She waved off his offer. "We just live next door, he can walk."

She reached out to wake the boy, when Bruce clasped her hand gently. "If he's tired enough to fall asleep at a party, he's too tired to walk home, no matter how close you live." He said, firmly. Too firmly for Bruce Wayne, but no one who was listening would connect him to Batman. "You can collect him in the morning."

Janet shrugged. "If you insist." She turned away, leaving him to pick up her son.

As Bruce carried the boy to Dick's room, he found himself wondering why people had children, if they weren't prepared to look after them properly.

And then he found himself hoping that one day, Batman would need to visit the Drakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barbara Gordon sighed in relief as she sunk down into her chair. She'd been up all night with a gang fight that had ended up setting an apartment block on fire. There weren't any civilian casualties, but it had definitely taken a lot out of her.

She'd managed to get home one hour before she had to get up for work. This was not going to be a good day.

"Excuse me Miss Gordon?" A familiar voice asked.

Barbara smiled involuntarily. "Yes Tim?"

The boy in front of the counter was short for his age, and supported himself on said counter with his forearms. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his short hair was black. His skin was pale, and as usual he had a camera around his neck. He'd been a regular at the library since before Barbara had started working there.

"I was wondering if you could get the book I want. If it's not too much trouble, of course." Tim blushed. Barbara barely resisted the urge to ruffle his hair.

"Sure thing. What is it?" Barbara asked.

"An introduction to Criminology by W. Quigley." Tim mumbled. "I can't reach it."

Any other librarian would have blinked, laughed, and sent him to the children's section. Barbara had had a debate with Tim over the ethics of capital punishment, the costumes of various superheroes/villains and what they might show regarding their personalities, and whether the Cray's latest computer design was more or less efficient than the same from Hallmetz. She just nodded and followed Tim to where the book was.

Tim was a smart kid, and she monitored his reading habits as best as she could. If they became disturbing, (more so than they already were, of course) then she'd notify... someone.

"Do your parents know where you are?" She asked, suddenly realizing that she'd never seen Tim with an adult in all the years she'd known the ten year old.

Tim shook his head. "They're at a dig in Malaysia. Then they're going to Tokyo for business." He explained. "Mrs Mac doesn't mind what I do so long as I check in at lunch time."

Barbara smiled, and asked him where he was going for lunch

"There's a Winn Dixie down the street. I was planning on getting a sandwich there." He replied.

"Your plans have changed." Barbara announced impulsively. "Tell me when you're ready to have lunch and we'll go to the Italian place."

Tim stared at her in shock. "Really?"

"Really." Barbara assured him.

At the small smile that lit up his face, Barbara hoped that she never met his parents. Her father wouldn't be pleased if she lost her job for attacking a member of the public, no matter how deserving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfred frowned at the boy at the door. If he was correct, it was Timothy Drake, who lived next door.

"Can I please use your bathroom?" The boy asked, lips chattering. "The heating's broken in my house."

Alfred flinched. Considering how cold it was outside, and how well stone walls could conduct the cold...

"Come in Master Drake." Alfred offered. "If you'll follow me, there's a bathroom this way."

"Thank you Mister Pennyworth." Tim flashed a grateful smile at the butler, practically running into the manor.

Alfred made a note of the respectful use of his surname. Most of the 'idle rich', as Master Bruce referred to them as, didn't bother to remember the name of the 'help'. Children were typically even less inclined to do so.

A short time later, Tim stepped out of the bathroom, clean and fully dressed. "Thank you sir." He said again. "I'm going to be staying with a friend until the heating's fixed, so this won't happen again."

"Won't the repair man arrive soon?" Alfred asked, curiously. Repairmen tended to arrive very quickly for the right amount of cash.

"My parents need to call him." Tim sighed. "And they don't even have a booking at the hotel they said they'd be at."

Alfred wonders why the boy is taking this so well. He also wonders what kind of parents lie to their children about something as important as where they'll be.

He thinks he doesn't want to know, but as Tim thanks him for a third time before leaving the house, he is forced to recognise that two apparently neglectful people have produced an extraordinary young man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason knows he's the 'second-best' Robin. And although he's Bruce's son, he knows that Dick's better at being the Wayne heir than he'll ever be. But Jason figures, he's strong in his own way. He can totally deal with it. After all, being a rich kid has got to be easier than being a street brat, right?

It's not until he meets his new 'next-door' neighbour that he realizes that being rich doesn't mean your life is any good. It should have clicked when he met Bruce, but it takes meeting the Drakes for that fact to make it through his head. Seeing the startled look in Tim's eyes when his mother laid a hand on his shoulder, or the slight jump when his father jokingly ruffled his hair... The kid wasn't used to human touch. Judging by how his parent's acted, they hadn't been around to either notice or change this.

He wishes that being a shit parent was a crime. That way, Robin could help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick knows he failed at being Jason's brother. And it occurs to him, that he's already spent more time with Tim in the two months since he became Robin than he did in the first four months Jason wore the suit.

And the detective in him is wondering where the parents are in this picture. Whenever Tim needed to give an excuse, it was always to Mrs Mac.

"So." Dick began, flipping over Tim's chair. He barely jumped. "How's Ives?"

Tim rolled his eyes and turned back to his files. "Fine. He had a date yesterday, but it didn't go well. Turns out her brother doesn't like any boys within thirty feet of her."

Dick smirked at the image. "Ariana?" He asked.

"Her uncle's sending her to private school." Tim answered. "For some reason, she blames me."

Dick barely suppressed a laugh at Tim's wry tone. "Mrs Mac?"

"Baking spree." Tim sighed. "I'm expecting a sugar shortage to be announced any day now."

"So that's where you were getting those!" Dick exclaimed. Red Tornado had called the Bat Cave to ask why Robin insisted on bringing cookies to the Young Justice Cave, seeing as Impulse and Superboy had no clue. Red Tornado also told the entire Justice League of Robin's first prank, giving an entire bag to Bart at the end of the weekend 'For Max and Helen'.

"Where else?" Tim smirked. "You didn't think _I _made them, did you?"

Dick couldn't have suppressed the laugh at the image that came into his head if the world had depended on it. "Robin the Baker." He snorted, sharing the joke.

Tim's lips twitched, as he thought of how he'd look in the Robin costume, a chef hat and an apron. "Impulse and Superboy must never know!" He choked out. "They'd actually find a way to do it!"

"How are those two anyway?" Dick asked, genuinely curious. Robin's best friends were either going to be a partnership like Blue Beetle and Booster Gold while dragging poor Robin along with them, or the three would be the next 'Trinity'. He honestly had no idea which he was rooting for.

"Superboy's mooning over Tana." Tim grinned. "Pun not intended. Impulse is upset about his mice running away, but I'm not sure why. Helen said they were always trying to escape, and that they freaked her out."

Dick nodded, not really understanding about the mice but hey! "How are your parents?" He asked, careful to keep the same tone of voice he had earlier.

"Just checked in to the hotel in Hawaii. Ironically, they're actually there for a conference. I kinda hope they run into Superboy, just to hear his opinion of business conferences in Hawaii." Tim's smile faded suddenly, as soon as he began speaking.

Dick decided to check to see if this was usual for Tim. If he found what he was expecting... Well. He really hoped these suspicions were incorrect, because there was nothing he could do if he was right.


	6. Wedding Dress

**Title: Wedding Dress**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Dinah stared into her closet, uncomprehendingly. The second what she was seeing sunk into her brain, a Canary Cry broke all the glass in the apartment.

"My dress is gone!" She screamed, searching through her wardrobe frantically.

Mia rushed in, crossbow in hand. "What's going on?"

"My dress is missing!" Dinah cried out, bursting into tears.

"Oh." Mia gasped, putting her weapon on the dresser. "Don't cry Dinah, we can save this." She found a white satin dress on the floor. It was off the shoulder, and would end just above Dinah's knees. "You could wear this with your boots!" She exclaimed.

As she worked to convince her foster/step mom-to-be that she could wear a different dress, and that the wedding wasn't ruined, Mia thought guiltily of the 'White Canary' monstrosity hidden in Titan's Tower, and then of the Robin Hood/Maid Marion ensemble that was the 'second choice', currently stashed under Lian's bed. She firmed her resolve.

They were going to look good in their wedding photos if it killed her.


End file.
